Ryura and Shiara
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Ryura, from Inuyasha's 4th movie, fir on mystic island, is brought back to life by his only daughter, Shiara, who was isolated and captured by priestess Kanade, they now go to Inuyasha for revenge of Ryura's death. R


INUYASHA

Ryura's return, and the girl of his eye

Chapter One: Coming to Life

Over a decade ago, four war gods of Horai island were killed by a half demon named Inuyasha. There was a glowing light at the midst of Horai Island, thus,the island appeared to no longer be in the bay of a reckeoned village, it was an illusion, and only half of Horai island was shone, there was no longer a barrier around Horai island, so it appears on the bay for others to see. The barrier that surrounded the island allowed it to disappear once every few decades, for the protection of the half demon kids whom lived on the island, thus, it may be called a legend. The four war gods, Jura, Kyora, Gura,and Ryura, whom took over the island were killed while in battle with Inuyasha and friends. Ryura has been brought back to life after a decade of death, plus, another who brought this war god to life, this was a girl, thus, to be more of a woman, she had long light blue hair, tied up, if it was left long, it would drag on the ground, it was pulled up, along, she had four swords, the thunder and wind blade, whom belonged to Ryura, and two other, which were known to be the fire and ice blade, she had a ice blue star-like shape on her forehead, thus, also a sphere along in it, her name was Shiara. Shiara waits until Ryura awakens, and when she saw his eyes come to open, she gave an evil smile. "Welcome back. . .father." She said with a smile. Shiara was Ryura's lifelong daughter, who apparently did not battle amongst her father and the other war gods, she was strained and was kept isolated from the guardian priestess, Kanade. "Well Shiara, I'm surprised to see that you have escaped from Kanade's power." Ryura spoke, he leaned up from slumber in his death, thus, he seemed a little pale. "Do you really think that priestess had the strength to keep me locked up forever? No, here is your blades, I founds bits and pieces of it, when you battled a half demon, thus known to be called, Inuyasha, am I correct? I cannot believe you lost father, I found this out years after you and the other's death, here, I put the thunder and wind blade back together, come join me father, and take revenge of your death, I must join you!" Shiara spoke with an angry look on her face, Ryura stood and grabbed his two blades and put them in their shiefs. "Thankyou my Shiara, and yes, I must join you in revenge the death of my brothers and I." "Hmm, yes, no one messes with you father, nor do they to Jura, Gura, and Kyora!" Shiara speaks, and fades away with Ryura. Back on the land, Inuyasha and Kagome are walking to the direction of North, heading to the next village, trying to find information on Naraku of course, they stumble upon the village headmaster. "Excuse me, travelers, will you and your company help us? We are in need of help, there are two demons who are attacking this village, in lead of sacrifice of the village children." The head master speaks to Inuyasha, he gives the villager a glare. "Sacrificing the village children?" Kagome asks out of curiosity. "What IS this sacrifice of? Do you know?" Miroku asks as he comes beside Inuyasha, Shippo on his shoulder. "Two powerful demons, they come for one village children every five days, asking for sacrifice, they told us. We live near the waters and there seems to be strong waves recking our village, and one of the two demons tells us, to sacrifice one child from the village, that they will stop the waves from coming in, so when its time to sacrifice, they will shoot an arrow on the roof of a village, meaning that their child must be the next to be sacrificed. Must you please help us lad?" The other villager asks, who stood with plee. "I don't know about this, something doesn't seem right." Inuyasha spoke out, walking to the village, followed by Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha and the gang were led to a home of the headmaster.

After hours of talking about the happenings in the village, Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of the home and towards the waters. "Do you think we could help them?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who watched two children play in the shores of the waters. "I don't know, something smells wrong, and I think I know what demons they were talking about." Inuyasha answered to Kagome's question, he jumps up into the tree to see what was coming towards the village.


End file.
